Typically, aerosol spray containers include a cover which must be removed for access to the aerosol activator for engaging and actuating the stem of the aerosol valve. Such aerosol activators may also include devices for locking the activator into engagement with the aerosol valve once it is actuated, so that the entire contents of the spary container may be dispensed. Typically, such arrangements are used in aerosol bombs which are activated and then left in a room to dispense their entire contents. In one specific prior art arrangement, the aerosol activator is formed of a plastic material and when actuated, it engages an annular rim formed of plastic material for locking the aerosol activator in engagement with the aerosol valve to dispense the entire contents of the spray container. However, such arrangements have not been generally satisfactory. More particularly, the aerosol activator is locked into engagement by a plastic-to-plastic contact, and when the temperature is relatively high, because of the melt flow characteristics of plastic material, one or both of the parts in engagement begin to soften. As a result, the locking engagement of the aerosol activator does not hold, and eventually releases before the entire contents of the spray container are dispensed. As a result, the area receiving the aerosol spray does not receive the required amount of aerosol. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a locking arrangement for an aerosol activator which is not as susceptible to high temperature conditions and the melt flow characteristics of plastic material.
In prior art arrangements, as noted above, the cover must be removed for access to the aerosol activator. However, it would be highly desirable to provide an aerosol activator which may be actuated without having to remove a separate cover. Such an arrangement would not only be easier to use, but it would result in a savings of material, since a separate cover and aerosol activator would not have to be provided. One prior art arrangement has combined the cover and activator. However, the cover must be removed and turned over in order to place the activator in engagement with the valve. However, it would be desirable to provide an integrated cover and activator which does not have to be removed and reversed before it can be used.
Accordingly, it is broadly an object of the present invention to provide an improved cover and aerosol activator which overcomes one or more of the aforesaid problems. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide a combined cover and activator arrangement so that the cover does not have to be removed to use the aerosol activator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved aerosol activator which will stay engaged after it is actuated and is not subject to slipping out of engagement as a result of temperature conditions and the melt flow characteristics of plastic material.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved cover for an aerosol spray container which is provided with an improved locking rim arrangement for more securely attaching the cover to the aerosol spray container.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved aerosol activator which is moved vertically to actuate a valve stem in a vertical direction.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an aerosol activator which is child proof in that it cannot be inadvertently actuated by a child.